Be Careful of What you Wish for
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.All Jack Frost wanted was to be seen. But what happens when, not just children that believe in him, but everyone, even adults can see him. After people witness his powers, he gets captured by a government agency, and tortured.:: [Moved up to 'M' becaus
1. Summary

**A/N: Hey guys! I just got back from seeing Rise of the Guardians! Literally one of the best movies I have EVER seen! I knew my obsession with this movie was going to be bad, mostly because I had only seen the previews, and was reading Fan-Fiction for it already! I mostly went to see it because Jack Frost is so freaking hot, and I loved his story. Well, I might as well stop my rambling there! On with the story! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or the sexy beast, Jack Frost! XD**

…

A young-looking boy, about the age of 14, sat on a tree branch, in the middle of winter. He had snow-white hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen. The boy was wearing a blue pull-over hoodie, with brown pants, and no shoes. On his hoodie's trim, there was frost that looked like it was laced around it, same goes for the bottom of his pants. The truth was, this boy loved winter, and pretty much hated any weather that wasn't cold.

He reached out his hand, and snow began to fall. This kid, was no ordinary teenager. Growing up, chances are, you've heard of Jack Frost. Legend has it, that he is the feeling when a cold kiss of air nips at your nose, or when a blast of cool wind, transforms your window, into a drawing board. Or when the pure joy of a school day, becomes a snow day. That's who he was… Jack Frost.

About a year ago, Jack had no believers, and when people would say something like, "You better bundle up! You don't want Jack Frost nipping your nose!" it was just passed as an expression. But not anymore. A while back, a villain called Pitch Black, was out to make children stop believing in The Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sandman. The person who created every Guardian, The Man in the Moon, destined Jack to destroy Pitch, and make the children believe once more. Jack had stopped him, along with the one kid who believed in him, Jamie Bennett. After that went down, kids started to believe in Jack Frost, as well as Jack becoming a Guardian. He was more than ecstatic to have children believing in him, and was thrilled when he found out that he could make them happy, just by being around.

Jack stood up on the branch, and grabbed his staff, which leaned against the tree. He then hit his staff on the branch making a breeze come by. It picked him up, and he flew with the current. He was on his way, to have a snowball fight with Jamie, his best friend. Because of him, kids believed that Jack Frost was a real Guardian, and for that, Jack owed him everything. That was all he ever really wanted in life. Jack floated above the school, and watch the children pour out of the doors. _"Yep. School is defiantly out." _Jack thought to himself with a smirk. He decided he would surprise Jamie at his house, and get some ammunition, (snowballs) ready for the fight. Jack always enjoyed his times with Jamie, and loved to be around him. And he knew, the fight was going to be the best yet!

…

**Hey guys! Shall I continue? Or stop? Yah, I know this chapter was basically a summary of the movie, and the start of the story, but I thought I should include it! :3 It's amazing on how much I know from just watching this movie once, but as I said, I had been reading Fan-Fiction before this, so… Please Review and favorite! ^w^**

**~YoDog41**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Snowball Fights, and Getting in Trouble**

After Jack had made enough ammunition to sustain them for the fight, Jack waited for Jamie to get home. They had been planning this fight for a while, and Jamie said that he was going to bring a lot of kids from his class to join in on the fun. Jack noticed Jamie running to his house from a distance, and chuckled. This was going to be great! He picked up one of the snowballs, and blew on it, making it the perfect snowball. Jack then lined up his aim, and threw it when Jamie came close enough. Jamie, who saw it in the knick of time, ducked, and it hit one of the kids behind him. Jack held back his laughter. Everyone looked at the kid who got hit. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" yelled the boy.

After those words were spoken, the lot of kids dispersed, and began picking up ammo. "Every man for himself! yelled Jamie, as he threw a snowball. Jack came out of his hiding place, behind the fence, and picked up another snowball. He chucked it at some kid, and the girl fell face-first in some snow. She sat up, and laughed, while wiping the excess snow on her face off. The children began to notice Jack, and they started aiming for him. Jack dodged most snowballs, but others pelted him. One even knocked him down. He recovered fast and stood up, with the help of his staff. Jack grabbed another snowball from the ground, and aimed it at another boy, but when he threw it, it went right over the top of his head.

They heard the snowball make contact with something. And they knew they were in trouble. It was glass. Jack had just broken someone's window. His first thought was to run, but what about the kids? How were they going to get out of this one? Jack exchanged looks with the other kids, who all had scarred looks on there face's. "JACK!" one kid blurted out. Everyone's eyes immediately looked at the Guardian. Then, they heard a worse sound. A door opening. They all looked at the door, and saw a lady, fuming with anger. She marched over to the group of kids, and stared them all down. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS JACK?!" yelled the lady.

No one knew what to say. They couldn't blame it on Jack, since she probably couldn't see him. And they couldn't blame it on another kid, since that would not be right. She walked strait up to Jack, and looked at him. "Are you Jack?!" she demanded. Jack was shocked. She could see him?! But how? Adults shouldn't be able to see a guardian.

"YOU CAN SEE ME?!"

The lady looked at him confused, as well as angry. "Of course I can see you!" How was this possible? Jack was so confused right now. But the lady broke his train of thought. "I am going to call your parents!"

"Parents!?"

The lady looked even more confused than before. "Yah. Now come with me!" She grabbed him by the sleeve, and took him to her house. Leaving a group of bewildered kids behind them. Jack remembered he forgot his staff. He wondered if he could get out of her grip, and go get it. But he didn't want to see a bad example for the kids. Instead, Jack reluctantly followed her. She opened her door, and told Jack to sit in her living room. She walked to the kitchen to go and get a piece of paper. "You're lucky that my husband isn't home! You would be in a lot more trouble!" Jack panicked. She couldn't call his "parents". He looked for an escape, and noticed that the window he broke, opened. He quickly escaped through the window, and left in a breeze. He noticed that all the kids were gone, all except for Jamie. "JACK!" Jamie yelled. Jack immediately 'shushed' him. Jamie covered his mouth. Jack then ran back to Jamie's yard, grabbed his staff, the waved for Jamie to follow him.

When they got to his backyard, Jamie sat on the ground, while Jack perched on his staff. "Why was it that, that lady could see you?" asked Jamie.

"I'm not sure. Do you think she believed in me?"

"Most likely not. If she did, she probably would have recognized you."

"You're right. I guess I will be making a visit to North soon."

The two best friends heard the door on Jamie's house open. It revealed Jamie's mom, looking worried as ever. "Jamie dear. Mrs. Perkins called. She said that someone named Jack broke her window while you were having a snowball fight. Do you know anything about this?" Jamie was about to say something, when his mother saw Jack perched on top of his staff. "Who's this?" asked his mother in amazement. She had never seen anyone that good at balancing since the last time she went to the circus. "THAT'S HIM! THE BOY WHO BROKE MY WINDOW!" yelled Mrs. Perkins who was standing on the street, looking for the culprit. Jamie looked at Jack with a scarred look on his face. Legend has it, that if you went into Mrs. Perkin's house, you didn't come out. You only survived if you were lucky. In other words, she was the scariest lady on the block.

"Uh-oh! Got to go!" Jack hopped off his staff, and saw no other way to leave then the roof. He ran, and climbed up the gutter. Mrs. Perkins and Jamie's mother, watched in amazement as he ran on top of the roof, and jumped off. Jack landed on his feet, and ran down the street as fast as he possibly could. Once he was far enough away from the house, he started to walk. He needed to find out why people, other than children that believed in him, could see him. Jack was about to go to North's, but realized that he couldn't, since it would freak many people out if they saw a boy flying.

Jack walked to one of the most deserted places in town, and stepped out onto the middle of a frozen lake. He tapped his staff gently on the ice, and a cool breeze swept by, and picked him up with it. Jack couldn't wait to figure out why everyone could see him.

…

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first REAL chapter of the story! I hope you like it so far! ^-^ I have officially made it my goal to try and update every day! I am really enjoying writing this story! Thank you all for the reviews~! Please review! **

**~YoDog41**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gathering the Guardians**

North was busy filing paperwork at his desk. Christmas was right around the corner, and he was rushing to get his preparations done with. He had just finish checking over the naughty and nice list, twice, and had finished reading today's Christmas lists that were sent by the children. He cracked his knuckles, and rested back in his chair. He looked at the candy cane clock hanging above his door, and noticed he had a lot more time to the day still. North was about to get up, and go look at the toy making process, and see how it was coming along, when he herd a loud noise. It sounded like a tornado was in his workshop. He heard many yetis yelling, and much commotion outside his door. But before North could grab his swords, the giant double doors, to his office, slammed open, and a bunch of cold air, and some partial bits of snow flew in with it. Once North could see again, he looked at the person responsible… Jack Frost.

North had been affiliated with Jack a while back, particularly, the Pitch incident. They became great friends. North liked Jack and all, but because he was still in his teenage years, he had a bad temper, and a terrible attitude to go with. North looked around, and saw all the paperwork he had just done, was all over the floors. North became furious upon seeing this. He looked a Jack with a furious expression, and Jack looked back at him with an apologetic/scarred look on his face. "Whoops! Sorry!"

"You're just like an animal! Didn't anyone teach you to knock before entering somewhere?" North said, in a heavy Russian accent.

"I will clean it up later! Besides, I have something we need to discuss, along with the other guardians."

North put his anger aside for a moment, since Jack was almost never serious, and what he was going to tell them, was probably trouble. "Ugh, fine. I will consult the other Guardians. In the mean time, you clean this mess up. I want those organized by last name, and age. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said, waving him off. North went to send out the signal to all the Guardians, and Jack was left in his office, to clean up "his" mess. Jack then sighed, and went to work.

…

After North had consulted the rest of the Guardians, he decided to check up on Jack, and see how it was going with the clean-up. North began to think that he might have been a little harsh on Jack. It really wasn't his fault. He was still practically a teenager, at least, he was when he died. And he acted very grown up for his age… Well, sometimes. The Guardians were most likely on there way right now, so he had to get Jack. He opened the big doors to his office, and saw Jack sitting in a chair, peering out the window. Behind him, on North's desk, were two neatly stacked piles of papers. Wow. That didn't take him long. North laughed, and Jack spun around, scarred. "I should have you do my work more often! You did it faster than I had when I did it the first time!" After Jack had caught his breath from being scarred, he said, "Did you get them?"

"Yes. They should be on their way right now."

"Alright." Jack said, standing up, and walking to one of the many bookshelves in North's office. He then grabbed his staff which was leaning on it. "We should go and wait for them." said Jack, before he walked out to go to the giant globe in the center of North's workshop. If North didn't know any better, he would say that Jack was mad at him, because of the little incident between them. But he knew that it wasn't anger, it was determination. Now North couldn't wait to see what was bugging Jack so much, that he needed to call all the Guardians.

North then walked out of his office, and to where Jack was. When he reached the central point for the globe, he saw Jack sitting on the top of his staff. Suddenly, a giant hole in the ground appeared, and out hopped Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny. Jack and him had been in a quarrel ever since the spring of '68. That year, Jack had made a blizzard on Easter, and the kids didn't get to go egg hunting. "Oi! This had better be important, mate! I hate coming all this way!" He noticed Jack, and scowled. "Frost." Bunny said, approaching Jack.

"Kangaroo." remarked Jack. Truth was, Bunny hated being called a kangaroo. It had to have been the Australian accent that made Jack call him it. Bunny furrowed his eyebrows, as did Jack. North, who was watching the fight between the two Guardians, felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and spotted Sandman, or Sandy for short. "Hey you two! Look who's here!" Sandy gave a smile, and waved at them, Jack and Bunny also waving back. Then, they all heard the flutter of wings, and without looking, could tell that Tooth, or the Tooth Fairy, was here.

"What's wrong? You only gather us for really important things!" she exclaimed.

"Hello again, everyone. Jack insisted on me consulting everyone. He told me that he had something important to tell us."

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Jack. Jack then cleared his throat, and begun. "While I was having a snowball fight with the children, I accidentally broke someone's window. I really wasn't sure what to do, but then, the owner of the house came out, and looked for the culprit. Someone pointed out that it was me, and I though that was a pretty stupid move, because no one but believers can see me. But she looked strait at me, and well, she could see me."

"What?! How?!" asked Bunny.

"I'm not sure. I thought maybe it was just her, but Jamie's mother could see me to."

All the Guardians looked at Jack with complete, and utter shock. How was this possible? No one, but kids should be able to see a Guardian, and here were two people who had seen Jack.

"Yeti!" North called. A yeti appeared a few moments later. "Please read up on this!" The yeti saluted, and went off. "Don't worry Jack we will figure this out. But in the mean time, while you are out, make sure you don't use any of your powers. Got that?"

"Sure do! Well, I will be seeing you all later. If you find out anything new, please tell me!" Jack said, jumping off his staff, and taking off into the sky. Right now, he had to talk to Jamie.

…

**Hey guys! Thank you so very much for all the reviews, and favorites! ^3^ I don't really have much to say, other than, please review, and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**~YoDog41**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Talking to Jamie**

It was a clear, blue night, and Jamie watched as the snow lightly fell. He smiled, knowing that Jack was the one creating it. His breath fogged up the glass, and Jamie drew a smiley face. Jamie was waiting for Jack to come back to town. He wasn't sure of where he was, but he had a pretty good idea. _"He's probably at Santa's workshop. Nothing to worry about." _Jamie thought to himself. As long as Jamie could remember, Jack was always getting in trouble, mostly with the Guardians, but since everyone could see him, it was probably worse. Speaking of which… How was that possible? Mrs. Perkins was crazy, but not crazy enough to believe in Jack. Wait. Did he just call himself crazy? No. Getting back to the point… His mom could see him to, and she would never believe something like Jack Frost would break crazy old Mrs. Perkins' window. He sighed, and decided to stop thinking about the subject matter, since it was making his brain hurt.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up outside. Jamie then knew, Jack was close. Jamie smiled, and couldn't wait to ask Jack about what had happened. He heard some tapping at his window, and saw a very worried, Jack Frost. Jamie stood up, and cracked his window, so Jack could get in. Jamie's smile, turned to a worried expression. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just confused about that whole thing earlier."

"Yah me too. So, where were you?"

"Well, I was at North's, trying to figure out why everyone could see me, but we came up with nothing." Jack shrugged. "So, what did your mom say?"

"If I recall correctly, she made me apologize to Mrs. Perkins, and said that I was no longer aloud to see you, on account of, "you're a bad influence".

"Then, should I leave? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"No, no. My parents are asleep."

"Okay. Oh, I forgot to ask. Did you come up with any leads on our mystery?"

"No. But, we never got to finish out snowball fight!" Jamie said, in a winy voice.

"That's right!" Jack and Jamie heard Jamie's parents door open. "We will finish it tomorrow! Meet me at the park around 1:30-ish!" Jack said, leaving Jamie's house.

Jamie peered out his window. "Bye Jack!"

Jack turned around, and waved back.

…

**Hey guys! Sorry it's such a short chapter! I ran out of ideas! I will update tomorrow, so be looking forward to that! Please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: OH LORD JESUS, IT'S A FIRE…**

A huge group of kids rushed to the park. And leading that group, was Jamie Bennett. Last night, Jack had promised him that they would complete the unfinished snowball fight, that had started yesterday. They were getting close to the park, and they couldn't wait to have a fight with Jack. He was defiantly one of the most fun Guardians. Jamie and the other kids halted when they reached the park. They knew that Jack was planning a sneak attack, and were preparing for it. Suddenly, a snowball came flying out of the air, and it hit one of the kids. That had signaled the snow fight was on. Kids rushed around, trying to get to cover, while others picked up a snowball, and looked for Jack. Few kids spotted the winter Guardian, but when kids started to aim at him, more kids realized that he was there, and began throwing back.

The snowball fight lasted about two hours, and by then, all the kids, including Jack, were exhausted. "Good fight, Jack!" exclaimed Jaime.

"Not bad yourself." replied Jack, who was perched on his staff. After talking for a while, many kids went home, and only few were still there. Jack had many amazing stories to tell, and the kids loved hearing them. Jack was telling them about the time he woke up, and discovered his powers, but stopped when he heard the sound of sirens. He watched as two fire trucks went by, and drove to the children's hospital. Jack's eyes became wide. Many kids looked at him, confused, and he turned back to them. "I've got to go! I will be back later!" Jack said, jumping off of his staff, and taping it to the ground. Then, a breeze took Jack to the area of the fire.

Smoke was poring out of the hospital windows, and it looked like a pretty big fire. Jack quickly flew to an alleyway, and ran to the scene. He saw many firefighters tying to extinguish the fire, but it wasn't helping much. Jack then ran to what looked like the fire chief. "How many kids are left in there!?" he asked.

"About two! Now, you should get away from here! It's dangerous!"

"Why aren't you in there saving them?!" Jack's voice cracked.

"It's too dangerous! The flames are WAY to hot!" If he didn't do something, those kids might die! Jack paid no mind to him, and rushed into the building. "KID! GET BACK HERE!" But Jack ignored the call. Not knowing what he was getting into, Jack desperately looked for the kids, inside the burning building. He heard some crying on the fifth floor, and saw a child, on the ground, crying. They had their leg in a cast, and many cuts and scrapes. Jack ran to the child, and ignored the synching flames. Once the child saw Jack, her crying fell to short sobs. "Hey now, it's okay." Jack said in a low, calming voice. "I am going to get you out of here." Jack reached out his hand, but the child scooted back a bit. "No, no. It's okay! I need to get you out of here. Please, take my hand." The child reluctantly did what Jack told her, and took his hand. He smiled at her, to calm her down, and put her on his back, like Jack was giving her a piggyback ride.

The little girl started coughing, and Jack knew she needed to get out of here soon, but he still had one more child to find. While frantically searching for the other lost child, Jack started to feel dizzy, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Why did it have to be a fire of all things? Jack jumped over lots of ruble, and fallen pieces of ceiling tiles. Jack then heard some coughing in a room. He rushed in there, and saw a young boy, lying on the ground, under a steel beam. He looked hurt pretty bad, and he needed medical help. Jack was about to help the child, when the flames grew taller, and more furious than before. He counted to three, and on the last number, he jumped through the flames. He then set the other child down, who was barely awake, and moved with all his strength, the steel beam. Once that was removed, he cradled the child, and then grabbed the other one. Now it was time to leave.

Jack realized, that the only way out, was the window. The door had been blocked by large flames, and ruble. Jack kicked open the window, getting some shards of glass in his foot. He paid no attention to it, and looked down. He was pretty high up, and knew that jumping was not an option. He could only fly. Jack didn't want to, since there were people watching, but he had to, if he wanted to save these kid's lives. Jack then leapt out the window, and floated down to the pavement below. He ran as fast as he could away from the building, since it was about to collapse. He found the fire chief, who had a look of pure shock on his face. Jack then walked over to some medical officials, and handed the children over to them. Once they were out of his hands, Jack started to cough. The fire chief walked up to Jack. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Do what?" Jack said, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Well, for starters, you just rescued two children from a fire, and secondly, you FLEW!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said, trying to convince him that it was only his imagination.

"No! I saw it! As well as the other firefighters!"

"Listen, I don't know what you saw, or what you think you saw, but kids can't fly!"

Just then, something hit Jack in the leg. He looked down, and noticed it was a tranquilizer dart. Jack's vision then started to blur, and he became dizzy. The last thing he saw before he passed out, was many police men, surrounding him.

…

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^3^ The reason I updated earlier than usual, it because I was sick today! :/ But have no fear! I am feeling much better! :3 From here on, the story is going to get much darker, and graphic. So if you hate blood, and violence, don't read anymore. Some of the future chapters may not be that bad, so I will place warnings at the beginning of the chapter. Anyways, please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Captured **

**Jack's POV:**

The first thing I remember when I woke up, was the sight of steel bars, and two guards with their backs facing me. At first, I was extremely confused, but then, I remembered what had happened. So I was in jail? For some reason, I couldn't think strait, and I think it may have been because of that tranquilizer dart. I slowly sat up, due to the fact that I had a splitting headache, and realized, that my hands were in cuffs, except, they looked more 'high-tech'. One of the guards realized that I had awoken, and he hit the shoulder of the other guard, to tell him that I was awake. At that moment, I began to panic. I saw that one of the guards had my staff in their hands. That staff meant the world to me. It was one of the first things I saw when I awoke for the first time. I narrowed my eyebrows at the sight of it.

"He's awake." one of the guards said, in a sort of happy tone.

"Let's tell the boss." the other guard said, as he smirked.

The boss?! Who was that?! I was really starting to freak out. One minute being awake, and they are already going to get their leader. Damn. I knew I shouldn't have sat up. If I didn't, they might not have noticed that I was awake. "Where am I?!" I demanded. Quite frankly, I didn't want to be here. After all, I had just saved two children from a fire. The two guards looked like they were about to answer, when some tall man stepped forward. He was wearing a long, doctors coat, with black pants underneath. He had nicely combed, black hair, and sharp spectacles. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure this guy was even a doctor. "I'll answer that." the man said in a clear, voice. "Where are you, you ask? Hmm… Well, since you're a stupid teenager, I will have to use incomplete sentences." Right then and there, I knew I hated this guy. If only he knew how old I really was. "Basically, you are in my lab, somewhere in San Francisco."

A lab? Why there? Suddenly, realization dawned upon me. I was in a government lab, where they perform experiments on subjects. This was really bad! I had to get out of there, before I became part of their new cologne, or something. I looked back at the man, and he was smirking. "I take it you figured it out?"

"Yah."

"Hm. You sure are smarter than you look."

"Why am I here?!"

"You are here, so that me and my fellow scientists can figure out how it is possible for a teenager, much like yourself, to fly, and rescue two kids from a fire."

Well, on the bright side of it all, someone gave me recognition for the whole fire thing. But I wasn't worried about that right now. I was only worried about what they were going to do with me. The man smirked evilly when he saw my worried expression. I wondered if the other Guardians even knew that I had been captured. If they did, they needed to get here soon. "Now, how is it that you are able to fly?"

"And why should I tell you?"

He grabbed my staff from the one of the guards. "You know… It would be a shame if your staff broke. Wouldn't it?" My heart immediately started to race. That staff was the world to me. After all, it helped me save my sister.

"I-I don't know how I am able to do it! I just am!" I tried to explain myself. I really had no idea on how I could fly. I was able to do it ever since I had woken up.

"So, you admit to the ability?" he raised his eyebrow. Even though it was directed as a question, I could tell he knew the answer. Damn. I practically walked right into that one. If I was going to get out of here, I was going to have to start doing what I should have all along. And that was strategizing. That's what I was missing from the start. It could have gotten me out of this whole mess, and now look where I am. Stuck in a military lab.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We plan on cutting you open, and discovering what your insides are, so we can find the source of your powers."

He statement made me wince. I figured that if he tried to do as he said, I could just freeze him, and escape back to North's, but something didn't feel right.

"So, what other powers do you have? I know for a fact that you can do more than fly." He pressed a button on the wall, and the door to the cell I was in, opened. The man handed my staff over to one of the guards, and he walked up to me, getting really close to my face. "So… What are they?" I wanted to run, I really did. But it felt like my body was betraying me, and forcing me to stay there. It seemed like his eyes were doing this. It was quite frightening. It was like they were looking into my soul, and looking for all the mistakes I have made. "I'm waiting." he spoke in an impatient tone.

I snapped out of my daze. "Just let me go! I have done nothing to deserve this! In fact, you should be rewarding me!"

He growled under his breath, and turned around. I found that this was the perfect opportunity to escape. I started to fly, and once I was about to escape, I hit where the cell door, and the cell meet. I was electrocuted, and sent to the far wall. I winced at the contact, and slowly slid down the wall. I lay there, limp, and unable to move.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You need to be a good little prisoner." He snapped his fingers, and the guard holding my staff, snapped it right in half. My pupils became dilated, and everything moved in slow motion. I felt as if a part of my died. Watching that staff snap right in front of my eyes, was like seeing my family die. Now… This became personal.

…

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I got backtracked with things. As you can tell, that staff meant a lot to Jack, and I figured, if someone broke it, he would lay out a giant can off whoop-ass on someone! XD Should I switch back to 'third person' or keep it like it is? I wanted to switch it up a bit! ^3^ Please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just a heads up, there is a lot of cussing, and pretty graphic things in this chapter. So, if you hate cussing, or get sick really easily, don't read! ^-^**

**Chapter 6: Torture and The Guardians Arrive**

After that bastard snapped my staff, he threw it on a table, closed the cell door, and walked off, along with the other guards. I was so pissed off right now. It was about the same level of rage, as when Pitch had killed Sandy. I felt the anger boil up inside me, and I needed to release it some how. I looked for any place to escape. I saw a contraption, right outside the cell I was in. It blinked every five seconds. I figure that was the thing that put the electricity field on the cell. If I broke that, I could probably escape with ease. I decided, that if I froze the box, and broke it, I could get out of the cell, but when I tried to use my ice powers, the handcuffs I were in, shocked me. I clamped my mouth shut, so I wouldn't alert the leader. He seemed to want to cut me open more, when I screamed, or hollered out in pain.

I walked back over to the bed, and sat down. I tried to come up with another plan, but nothing would come to mind. I eventually gave up, since my headache came back, and I laid down. The electrocution pain eventually subsided, and all that was left was my migraine. I wanted to kick this "doctors" ass so much right now. First, he thinks he has the right to drag me to his lair. Than, he decides he is going to cut me up, without hearing my side of the story. And lastly, he thinks that he can break my staff, right in front of me, and get away with it. Nope. He was just asking to die…

…

_**One year later**_

…

One year. That's how long I've been in this fucking hell hole. Suffering and pain was all I ever went through. It's amazing what sanity I have left. I had nothing anymore. No hope. No freedom. Nothing. I had no hope the Guardians were going to save me. That died out the sixth month I was here. I found out something new about me here though. And that was that I buckle under pressure. While they were cutting me open, they asked again what my powers were, and I told them. I told them that I was Jack Frost, like in the fairy tales, and, that I had had control over the winter weather. They hadn't believed me at first, but they saw me use my powers once. I regretted saying that, because that only made matters worse. Now they perform so many experiments on me in a day, I have lost count.

Can immortals die? If they could, I was willing to. I was always in such pain. I had tried to kill myself a few times, since the pain was so agonizing. But it only made it worse. I had so many cuts and bruises, I couldn't count.

I was now blind in my right eye. That happened the first week I was here. I had tried to escape, while on the experimentation table. I struggled to much, and the blade from the scientists knife, came in contact with my eye. I now had a large scar running from my eyebrow, to the bridge of my nose. But that was like a paper cut, compared to what else happened to me. About a month in of injecting me with weird drugs, and taking samples on my blood, they started to cut my body to pieces. The one that hurt the worst, was probably the scar that was in the dead center of my stomach. The "doctor" wanted to punish me for fighting back, so he made an extremely large gash on my stomach. He didn't cut fast either. It was agonizingly slow.

I sat, looking at the floor, waiting for the torment to end. I heard the familiar sound of my cell door opening. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. "You're right on time." I said. For some reason, and I think it helped me keep what sanity I had left in me, I still used my cocky attitude. I looked toward the direction of the door, and there stood the "doctor" and his two usual bodyguards. At this very time of day, was when the torcher would begin. After a year of this, you kind of recognize it.

"Let's go, Frost." the doctor said, smiling like nothing bad was going to happen. I stood up, and I followed. I had no plan for escape. I gave up trying to fight back months ago. It seemed to get me nowhere, and he would always make the torment much worse. So I stopped. The two guards stood on either side of me, and in front of me, was the doctor. I glared at him with my non-blind eye. When, and if I got out of here, he was going to die.

We walked into a small operation room. The one that had been designated to me. I sat down on the operation table, and waited for them to unlock my cuffs. Once they did, they quickly forced my hands down on the table, and locked them in restraints. They then did the same with my feet. I no longer wore my blue hoodie. It had been tore to shreds long ago. He grabbed a knife from the table next to me, and placed the cool metal against my skin. I held my breath, and waited for the torture to begin.

…

Blood seeped down my chest. It slowly oozed out of the cut on my upper chest cavity. There were tear stains running down my cheeks. The doctor smiled innocently. I wished I could wipe that stupid fucking smile off his goddamn face. This man needed to die, and I was going to be the one killing him. "You bastard…" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asked when he plunged his knife into my side. I let out a yelp of pain. He slowly pushed it in farther, and twisted the handle. I yelled. This was officially worse than my stomach gash. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" he laughed menacingly. I found out through the year, this man was very bipolar, and sadistic. He ripped the knife out of my side, and I gasped in relief. I was breathing heavily, and crying at the same time. I coughed, and blood spurted out of my mouth. Well, that was new. I could tell he wasn't really trying to find out the secrets of my powers, he just wanted someone to torture.

I could tell he was ready to cut me again, when I heard my name. But this time it wasn't from one of the "scientists", it was North's. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but then I heard my name again. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were all gaping at me. "WHO'S THERE?!" yelled the doctor. I had almost forgot that the other Guardians couldn't be seen… Almost. I was relived, yet angered that they had found me. Tooth started to cry when she saw me, and Sandman was also in tears. North and Bunny looked like they were going to kill the doctor. But that wasn't their job. It was mine. Once they were done staring at me, North quickly ran up to me, and cut my restraints with his swords. I sat up quickly, despite my injuries. I was so angry right now, I was going to do it… I was going to end the man that had tortured me for one year. That one year I was here, had really gave me time to plot his death. And with each incision he would create on my body, that was four more on his.

The doctor starred at me with wide eyes. I had no restraints to hold me back. He knew I was powerful, and he knew what I could do to him, yet he completely ignored it, and tortured me anyways. He had long since dropped the knife he was using on me. It was laying on the floor next to him. I quickly grabbed the knife, and looked at him with a look of pure hatred. His bodyguards were way to scarred to try and stop me. "I'm going to enjoy this!" I smirked and looked at the blade of the knife. The atmosphere around me changed, and I seemed to glow white. I was letting off extreme coldness, and it made him shiver. I had thought that killing him with my ice powers would be a good way to finish him off, but I saw that killing him with the exact same knife that he had tortured me day-in and day-out with, was a more fitting end.

"Don't worry, doc. This is only going to kill you!" I chuckled. I then pulled my arm back, and stabbed him in about the same area he stabbed me. "That's for torturing me everyday!" I slowly twisted the knife. He bellowed out in pain. I then ripped the knife out of him, and sliced him over the eye, the same place he had to me. "That's for blinding me!" He screamed. I then sliced him across the upper chest. "That's for using me in your sick little game!" Then, the last cut I would make on him, would be the most painful for him. I stabbed him starting below his ribs, and slowly dragging it down to is pelvic bone, like he had done to me. He screamed even louder than before. "AND THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY STAFF, AND THINKING YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT! I HAD TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN OF TORTURE EVERY FUCKING DAY, WHILE YOU USED ME TO GET YOUR SADISTIC PLESURE OF WATCHING ME SUFFER!" I ripped the knife out of him, and watched as he fell to the ground, hollering in pain. "My god! You're yelling louder than I ever did! What I have just done to you, is what you put me through for months!" I then knelt down next to him, and stabbed him more and more, even after he was long sense dead. "JACK!" yelled North, but I didn't hear him. I kept stabbing him, until North ran up to me, and restrained my arms behind my back. "LET ME GO!" I yelled, but North's grip was to strong for me to get out of.

"BUNNY! HELP ME!" yelled North. Bunnymund suddenly snapped out of his daze, and rushed to help North. I tried to struggle even more and more. I was knocked to the ground. I still kept struggling, even though I was becoming extremely tired. I soon started to settle down, and stopped trying to escape so much. My heart rate dropped back to normal, and my breathing steadied. Bunny and North's grip loosened to the point where I could escape, I just didn't want to. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Once they let go of my arms, I curled up in a little ball, and closed my eyes. I heard the fluttering of wings, and a soft, calming voice. "Jack?" It was Tooth. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw her. There were many tear stains on her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy and red. She was obviously scarred of me, but approached me anyways. She knelt down on the floor next to me, and what she did next, shocked me. She slowly lifted my body to her, and hugged me. She slowly ran her fingers through my hair, and it calmed me.

Suddenly, I felt the pain from my wounds. I was so filled with adrenaline earlier, that I had forgotten they were there. I gasped in pain, and curled back up into a ball. I grasped my side, and watched as blood oozed out of my finger tips. The other Guardians gasped. "WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK TO THE SLEIGH!" yelled Bunny. Tooth slowly moved me from her lap, back to the concrete floor. She then picked me up, bridal style, and rushed me back to the sleigh. We reached it in record time, and I was laid down in the very back. I was finally getting out of there…

…

**Hey guys! Holy crap! That took about two hours to write! :o And I wrote more than half the amount I usually write! So, did you guys like this chapter? Again, I am sorry for the amount of cussing, blood, ect. It was a very dark chapter, I realize that, but I felt it was a crucial part of the story! Please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Back Home**

White. That was the first thing I saw. Once my vision was cleared, I could see that I was in a white room. It looked a lot like a hospital room, and looking around, I could tell I was defiantly in a hospital room. I figured I must be at North's workshop. He did have a emergency room in there, just in case. I sat up, and winced in pain. Upon looking down, I saw that my torso was wrapped in gauze, and it was the same for my upper chest. The gauze on my side, had blood showing through it, and I realized I should, or get someone, to change it soon. I saw a sink in the room I was in, and slowly stood up, and walked to it. I turned the knobs on it, and splashed some water on my face. I grabbed a towel from a nearby counter, and wiped my face. When I looked up, I was surprised with my reflection.

I gingerly touched my face. I saw, on my right eye, there was a film-looking thing on it, and the scar lying over it. I really missed seeing out of it. Sometimes, one eye just wasn't enough. The last thing I remember seeing with that eye, was a blade, then red. I ran a hand through my snowy white hair, and realized it had been washed. Tooth must have done it. I wasn't sure who wrapped my body up though. I noticed that I no longer had my brown pants on. They were replaced with some green, and red plaid pajama pants. I heard the door to the room I was in, open.

I turned around, and saw a very worried Tooth, and Bunny standing at the door. "You're up." said Tooth.

"Yah." I said, walking back over to my bed.

"Looks like we're going to have to change your bandages." said Tooth.

I nodded my head in reply. Tooth flew over to my bed, and grabbed some gauze from the bedside table. She set it down next to me, and begun taking the old wrap off. She then threw it in the garbage can, and grabbed some antibiotic, and cotton balls. "I'm sorry if this hurts." she said, trying to reassure me.

"Damn it. When I saw you guys, I figured I was done with the pain."

Bunnymund hopped over to me. "How's your eye?"

I winced in pain as Tooth applied the antibiotic. "That's been like that for a while. It doesn't hurt anymore. And I'm pretty much used to not being able to see out of it." I shrugged.

"Listen, mate. We are REALLY sorry that all of this happened to you! We realize now that we should have kept better watch over you, with everyone being able to see you!"

"It wasn't any of your faults! I could have been way more careful about what was going on. But instead, I let the military capture me, and use me for their sick game."

"Jack, none of this is your fault! Quit saying it is!" exclaimed Tooth. She was taking all the blame for this, and it wasn't even remotely her fault. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Tooth. It's not your fault. It's none of yours." I tried to calm her. I then pulled her into a hug. She hugged back after a while. We stopped when I remembered my wound wasn't wrapped. She quickly went back to wrapping. "So, what took you guys so long to find me?"

Bunny winced, like my question pained him. He sighed. "We figured that Pitch had captured you, or something worse. So, we devised a plan, and went to Pitch's fortress, and he said he had no idea where you were. We would have went back to searching for you, that is, if Pitch wouldn't have decided that he was going to try and defeat us again."

"PITCH WAS BACK?! How long were you guys stuck fighting him?!"

"About two months. And after the fight, North had gotten seriously injured."

"Oh." I looked down, and saw that Tooth was done. I stood up. I was about to walk out of the room, when Bunny stopped me. "You should put a shirt on first, mate." He pointed over to a chair, with a blue hoodie, almost exactly one like my old one. I walked over to the chair, and picked it up. I slipped it on over my head, and pulled it down. I looked on the sleeves, and shoulder, and the frost grew back on it. I was happy to see something that I once had was back. My staff. I wanted to know if they had grabbed it, but I didn't want to burden them with more things. I then walked past them, and walked out of the door. Now it was time to see North, and Sandy.

…

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks**

I walked past Bunny, and Tooth, to go and see North and Sandy. I wanted to get them all together, so that I could thank them. If it weren't for them, I would still be in there, and would have probably lost every bit of sanity I had left. I opened the door, and walked out. I passed many yeti's, which most waved at me. I waved back. It was getting pretty close to Christmas, so they were all hard at work, making sure there was enough toys to satisfy each child. I wasn't really sure of where North and Sandy were, so I turned around to Tooth and Bunnymund. "Do either of you know where North and Sandman are?"

"Actually, I think they are in North's office." said Tooth.

"Thanks." I said, as I started to walk again. After awhile, I reached North's office door. I knocked once before walking in. North was practicing with his swords, and when I saw him stab the mannequin he was practicing on, my body went into panic. I started seeing flashbacks of the times that I was being tortured. I screamed, and fell to the ground. I heard North say my name, but I couldn't hear his voice. Instead, it was drowned out with the doctors. And I no longer saw North, I saw the doctor. He was approaching me, and I tried to escape. I found it impossible to stand up, so I tried to scoot away from him. I eventually hit one of the bookshelves in the room, and watched as he came closer. I threw my hood up, and curled into a ball, wanting the nightmare to be over. I closed my eyes shut, and started to cry.

Eventually, I dared to peak. I no longer saw the doctor, or his lair, but North's office, and North looking very worried at me. "Jack?! Are you okay?!" he asked. I slowly nodded my head. Tooth quickly rushed over to me, and helped me up. She gave me a soothing hug. "Mate? What happened?" asked Bunnymund.

"Horrible things."

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Flashbacks… Flashbacks of the torture." I wiped the tears from my face. All of the other Guardians looked shocked, and sad.

"I think you should go back to bed." said Tooth, gently rubbing my back.

I nodded my head. Tooth walked me to the room, and tucked me in. Truth was. I hated crying in front of the others. It made me seem weak, and useless. Plus the fact that I was mentally, and physically scarred, didn't help either. Tooth eventually left, and I was alone, to sleep.

…

I awoke a few hours later. I decided that I should go and talk with the other Guardians, as long as North didn't have his swords out. Now that I'd seen what blades could do, I was deathly afraid of them. But I didn't think that seeing them would be that bad. I looked around North's workshop, and couldn't find the other Guardians anywhere. They only place there was to check now, was the conference room. I was about to turn the handle to the door, when I heard chatter on the other side. I carefully pressed my ear up to it, and listened.

"_What are we going to do about Jack? He can't even leave his room with out freaking out." said Bunny._

"_I don't know, but I feel terrible about what happened. We should have been able to find him sooner." said North._

"_North, you can no longer use your swords around him." declared Tooth._

"_And just why not?"_

"_Because, it brought back terrible memories for him. If we want him to recover, we need to care for him as much as we can."_

"_She's right you know. Now, what are we going to do about the fact that everyone can see him? We can't have him getting kidnapped again." asked Bunny._

"_Not sure. But in the mean time, we need to begin the healing process." said North._

I lean back off the door. It felt like the only one that cared for me, was Tooth. Deep down, I knew that the other Guardians only wanted me around, was because the Man in the Moon said that I was destined to be a Guardian to. I really didn't know what to believe anymore. I slowly walked back to the room, and sat on the bed. More tears fell from my eyes. I felt like I would never have a place to call home, and where I would be accepted.

A few minutes later, I head a knock at my door. I quickly wiped my eyes, and told who ever it was to come in. It was Tooth. I was always happy to see her, since she was the only one who would actually listen, and care for me. The others may act like they want me around, but I could tell it was fake. I wanted to smile at her, but being in solitude for that long, made that little task impossible. "Are you feeling better?' she asked. I shook my head. "Jack," she sat down next to me. "you know that I am hear for you right. And you can talk to me about everything." We sat in silence for a while. "Truth is, Jack. I absolutely hate seeing you like this. I want the old Jack back. The one that was carefree, and fun! I am appalled at what those people did to you. I just want to make it better Jack." she stated, starting to cry. After she was done talking, I pulled her into a much needed hug. She hugged back moments later. I was not going to allow her to cry over me.

After she stopped her tears, we talked about things that happened while I was gone. About an hour later, the rest of the Guardians came in. "GOOD NEWS, JACK! We figured out how to make you invisible again!" exclaimed North.

"You did?" I asked, quietly.

"Yah! There is a potion that we can create to fix it! The reason everyone could see you was because no one believed in you for that long period of time. If you still had no one believing in you right now, you would be gone."

I nodded my head. What North just said, made it seem like they really didn't care about me. It's not my fault that no one believed in me. I became angry. "Excuse me." I said, pushing my way through them. They looked shocked as I left the room. I needed to go and think about this.

…

**Hey guys! Poor Jack! ;~; But he may be proven wrong in time! Anyways, please review! Thanks!~YoDog41**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Getting the Medicine**

A week has gone by, and I have had more nightmares than I can count. The pain medication I've been taking, makes me very sleepy, and if it were up to me, I would not sleep at all. My wounds are almost healed, thank god. I never let any other Guardians in my room, except Tooth. I felt like she was an older sister to me, and I could tell her anything. The potion they were creating was nearing completion. The sooner it was done, the sooner I could go and visit Jamie. I missed him, and wondered if he still believed in me. Because I sort of just disappeared one day, and haven't talked to him sense. I also wondered if he hated me. I really hope he didn't.

I heard a soft knock at my door, and knew who it was immediately. "Come in." I said in a low voice. It was Tooth, looking happy as ever. She carefully approached me. About a week ago, and before I barricaded myself in my room, Bunny wanted to show me something, and he ran up to me. I then remembered how the Guards used to run to catch me when I would escape. Now, whenever someone approached me, they had to be careful not to move to fast. I never realized how traumatized I was by this whole experience.

Once Tooth was in front of me, I looked up. "The potions done."

"Alright." I said, standing up. I wanted to get this over with, and to leave ASAP. I opened the door, and walked out, Tooth following me. She led me back to the hospital room. We stepped inside, and all of the other Guardians were in there. "Jack! Come on over here!" North exclaimed. He was obviously happy about this. I obliged, and sat down on one of the beds in the room. Bunny came over and rolled up my sleeve. I wondered why at first, but when I saw he was putting rubbing alcohol, I panicked. I knew they were planning on giving me a shot. I yanked my arm back, and Bunny looked surprised. I hated shots. Especially after they used to inject me with them every day. The injected me with many drugs, and took many blood samples from me. "What's wrong, mate?" asked Bunny. They didn't know?! It was plainly obvious!

"I'm not getting a shot!"

"Yes you are! It's the only way it's going to work!"

Tooth walked over, and bumped Bunny aside. He looked very confused now. Tooth knelt down to my level. She gently grabbed my hands, and looked at me. "Jack. This is the only way you are going to leave the Workshop. You said you wanted to see Jamie again, right? Well, this is the only way. I know that this brings back painful memories for you, but please. I don't want you to be trapped in here forever. I want you to go back out, and talk to your other friends." I mulled it over. She gave very valid reasons, and I decided I would. "Ok." I said. "Thank you, Jack." she replied. She then stood up, and sat next to me. She held my hand tightly. Bunny went back to cleaning the area he was going to inject me in. I watched as he grabbed the needle.

I winced as the needle penetrated my skin. I squeezed Tooth's hand, but not to hard, I didn't want to hurt her. Before I knew it, the procedure was over. I rolled down my sleeve, and stood up. I looked over to Tooth, and mouthed, _"Thank you." _She smiled, and nodded her head. "Good think you agreed to it, Jack! We wouldn't want you to get captured again!" said North. All of the other Guardians glared at him, including me. "You think it's my fault that I was kidnapped?!"

"N-no." he said, trying to correct his mistake.

"Well it wasn't! Now why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you! I don't even want to be here right now! If it were up to me, I would be anywhere but here! The only person that cares for me it Tooth! And the only reason I got kidnapped, was because I preformed a good deed! I saved two fucking children from a fire for god's sake! And how do I get repaid? By being tortured!" Ice was now covering the ground, and all of the other Guardians looked shocked and scarred. I was so pissed off, I ran to the window, and jumped out. I floated down, and caught myself at the right time. Once I started to cool down, I got to thinking. Why did I just do that?! I mean, sure that was pretty insulting, but I could have not cussed around them. I would have to apologize later. Right now, I was going to see Jamie.

…

**Hey guys! Yes, Jack is finally going to pay a much needed visit to Jamie! ^3^ Jack was flipping out this chapter! XD Anyways, please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: More Fights**

I had been flying for a while, and was running out of breath. I landed on a nearby tree. I never realized that not flying for so long would make me tired, really fast. After I was rested enough, I decided to get going again. Truth was, I was SO excited to see Jamie! I wondered how much he grew. I reached his house in record time, since I was thinking about seeing him again. I saw his light on in his room, and him at his desk, reading. I floated up to the window, and gently tapped on the glass. His head slowly turned, and when he saw me, his face lit up like the sun. He sprinted to the window, and unlocked it. Once he opened it, I flew inside. When I landed, he gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him back. "Good to see you again, Jamie." I felt like I was going to cry. But not sad tears… Joyful ones.

"OMIGOD! JACK! I have missed you SO much! Where have you been?!" He looked at my eye. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!"

"Um, it's a long story…" I really didn't want to tell him. He would just worry about me. I just wanted him to be happy, since it was Christmas time. I stood back up. "Wow! You've grown!"

"Yah! I'm now the tallest boy in my grade!"

"That's good! So, how have you been lately?"

"Nothing much… I wondered when you were going to get back! Last year, when it didn't snow, I became very worried! So, why were you gone so long? Guardian things?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it? I REALLY want to know why you were gone so long!"

"It's nothing."

"Well, it has to be something! No one can just, disappear for a year, and return all of a sudden."

"I said it's nothing, Jamie! I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me personal questions! I don't want you butting into my personal life! I don't ask you ever detail about yourself! So why can't you do the same!" I looked at Jamie, who was on the brink of tears. Hurt was clearly displayed across his face. Once I had realized what I had done, I felt terrible.

"Well, sorry for worrying about you!" He turned his head away from me.

"J-Jamie! I'm sorry!"

"I think you should just leave."

I felt reasoning with him may only make it worse. I felt tears slip out of my eyes, and I jumped out the window, and flew off into the night sky.

…

I lay on a tree branch, and continued to let the tears fall. I had no where to go. No one cared about me. I was an unwanted, useless wreck. I couldn't go back to North's. He probably hated me. Same goes for Jamie. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I could live on my own again. But once you know what it's like to have friends, it's kind of hard to go back to being a loner. I decided that I should try and get some sleep, but I really didn't want to, in fear of having another nightmare. But I eventually drifted of into sleep.

…

**Poor Jack! ;-; Hey guys! This chapter may not be very long, and that's because I have to review for finals. SO not looking forward to them! D: Anyways, please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Making Up**

I sat up, quickly. I was panting, and my heart was beating a mile-a-minute. I tightly closed my eyes, and I tried to calm down. I had just had a terrible nightmare about the doctor. It was about the time I was first there, and they cut my eye. My right eye throbbed with pain, as if it had been cut again. But when I reached up to touch the area, it was, thankfully, just a scar. The nightmares I was having were getting worse. They became more graphic with each one. And that's why I never wanted to sleep. Once I had calmed down, I noticed that it was day time. I looked around, and saw that everything was covered in snow. It must have been because of my nightmare. Usually, when I feel threatened, or angry, it will either start to snow, or blizzard.

I knew today was a snow day for the kids, and if Jamie and I weren't fighting right now, I would go hang out with him. I REALLY regret what I had said to him. I got so angry, really easily now, and I hated it. I wanted to apologize to him, but Jamie wouldn't even talk to me. He would probably just tell me to leave, or that he doesn't want to speak with me. He is like a little brother to me, and now he won't even talk to me. I hated myself right now.

And what about the Guardians? Did they hate me to? Right now, I didn't really care. I mean, the only one who actually cared about me was Tooth, and even now, she was probably angry with me. I wanted to talk to somebody. I touched my cheek, and realized I was crying. It seemed that wherever I went, I would always just make a mess of things. Like I did two years ago, with Easter. I was the one responsible for the kids that stopped believing in Bunny. I let my face fall into my palms, and cried some more.

…

It has been two days, and no one has came to look for me. I figured that the Guardians didn't even want to see me anymore, or have me around. I could tell that they were all still mad at me, and that I wasn't welcome anymore. In fact, I don't think that I ever was. I had barely left the tree I was in, in these two days, just because I felt no need to. I just sat there, and thought about things that made people hate me. Would anyone even care if I just disappeared? Probably not. I sighed, and decided I needed to stretch my legs. I slowly drifted down from the tree, to the frozen ice below. I then started to walk.

The walk was a calming, and peaceful thing. I was still kind of angry, so I picked up some snow, and rolled it into a ball. I then chucked it as hard as I possibly could, and heard a yelp. I thought it might have been a lost kid, and panicked. I quickly ran to the direction I threw the snow in, and behold, I saw the Guardians, with Jamie. I was shocked. What were they doing out here? I watched as Bunny wiped excess snow out of his fur. I mentally chuckled. "Jack!" exclaimed Tooth. Well apparently she missed me.

I started to walk away from them. Tooth probably convinced them all to come and look for me. I got about four steps, when I heard Jamie call my name. "Jack, wait!" He ran up to me, and as I turned around, he gave me a hug. I looked down at him. "You're not mad at me anymore?!" I asked, shocked. "Nope. The other Guardians told me about what happened to you. And that you get angry pretty easily. I am SO sorry that happened to you Jack!" I was about to yell at the other Guardians, because I didn't want Jamie knowing this, but I saw him starting to cry. I knelt down to his level, and hugged him back. I couldn't see him cry. It broke my heart. "Jamie, don't cry." I said, trying to calm him down. I rubbed his back, and tried to sooth him. "I just can't live with knowing that someone hurt you, really badly! I'm sorry that I asked you so many questions about it! I should have known it was something personal, and I should have stopped!"

I looked him in the eye. "Jamie. None of this your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who got kidnapped, and I'm the one who yelled at you. You have no right to be apologizing to me. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." I wiped away the last of his tears, and hugged him one last time. When the hug broke, I stood up, and looked at the other Guardians. "Now, what do you guys want?" Truth was, I was still angry at them, but I had to watch my mouth, since Jamie was around.

"We want you back at the Workshop, Jack. It's not the same without you!" said North.

"Give me one reason I should go back."

"Because, Jack, we care about you!" exclaimed Bunnymund. I looked at him shocked. They cared about me? But, the whole reason I left, was because they _didn't _care about me. "That's right, Jack. Tooth told us. She said that you felt like nobody wanted you around, and the only reason you were still with us, was because MIM said to keep you around. But truth is, we love having you around, and it's not the same without you! So, please, come back!" said Bunny. So, they really did care for me. I was skeptic at first, since Tooth, or MIM could have told them to say this, but going back couldn't hurt.

"Alright. Fine. I will go back. But if I find out you are lying, I won't leave without second thought." I looked at Jamie. "Better get you home!" I smiled at him, something I did rarely now. Jamie nodded his head in agreement. "I will meet you guys back at the Workshop. I'm going to take Jamie back to his house." They all nodded, and got in North's sleigh. They took off, and I started to walk Jamie home.

Once we got to his house, Jamie looked at me. He had a sad facial expression on his face. I knelt down, and looked at him. "Are you going to come back soon?" he asked.

"Count on it!"

"But what if you don't!"

"Jamie. Look at me. I promise you, that I will never leave you again! If you need me, I will be there. I have to go for right now, but I will come back to visit you soon! Alright?" Jamie nodded. I ruffled his hair. "Good." I pulled him into one last hug, and bid him farewell. I waved to him, and I took off into the sky. Now, to go back to North's Workshop.

…

**Hey guys! Jamie and Jack made up! ^-^ I couldn't have them fighting forever, now could I? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's kind of short, but oh well! The next chapter will most likely be the last one! D: I hope that doesn't anger any of you! Everything has to come to an end someday! Anyways, please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Being Accepted **

I arrived back at North's workshop in about an hour. I really did not want to be here right now. The only reason I was coming back, was because I did not want to throw a fit in front of Jamie, and set a bad example. He looked up to me, and I wanted to make sure to be a good person to look up to. I landed in the powdery snow, and walked up to the door of the Workshop. I took a deep breath, and walked inside. I was immediately greeted by warm air, and the smell of cookies. I then stepped inside, and closed the door.

I really wasn't sure I should believe them or not. They may have said what they said, but I was almost positive that they were lying. I decided I should go and lay down, so I walked to the room North had given me. I turned the handle, and walked inside. I was surprised to see all of the other Guardians in there. "What are you all doing here?" I asked. Right now, I really just wanted to be left alone.

"Jack, we know you still don't believe us, but we are telling the truth! We really do want you here!" exclaimed Bunny.

"Can it! I may not have been able to say anything around Jamie, but now that we are alone, I can."

"Why don't you believe us!?" asked North.

"Because, being alone for 300 years has taught me things. I know when I am not wanted. Now, unless you have some, oh, I don't know… Proof. Then I'm going to leave." I said, starting to walk out.

"Actually, now that you mention it…" I turned around. "We do." said Tooth. "We were going to give you this on Christmas, but it couldn't hurt to receive it now." Tooth floated over to a large box, that was very long, and sort of wide. It had a letter attached to the front. She handed it over to me, and I reluctantly took it. It was not really heavy, but it's weight caught me by surprise. I set the box aside, and grabbed the letter that was attached. It read:

"_Dear Jack,_

_We know how you don't believe us, and how you would graciously leave without a second thought, but we want you here. Truth is, it's not the same without you. We never realized how boring it is here without your presence. We know you probably still don't believe us, but we hope that the present in the box will change your mind. _

_With love,_

_~The Guardians"_

I then set the letter down on the ground, and picked up the box. I then walked over to a desk, and set the box down. I opened the lid, and my eyes became wide. It was my staff. They grabbed it after all! I carefully picked it up, and inspected it. This was defiantly my staff. The frost began to grow back on it, and it was exactly the same as before it was broken. You couldn't even tell that the staff had been broken. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Tears of pure joy. I gripped my staff tightly, and begun to sob. They really did want me here. They wouldn't have grabbed my staff otherwise. I turned around, and faced them. I had no idea of what to say. But before I could think of anything, and ran up to them, and gave them all a big hug. I silently cried some more. I was finally accepted somewhere, and now had a place to call home. I smiled, knowing that people cared for me. And in the end, that's all I ever wanted.

…

**Hey guys! This was the last chapter! I may write an epilogue, but I am not to sure. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! I would write up all your names, but there were so many of you! Thank you also, for making this my most successful story! I appreciate it more than you know! ^-^ In fact, thank you for just reading! I don't really consider myself a good writer, but your positive reviews help me put aside that flaw, and look for the good things! Thank you!**

**~YoDog41**


End file.
